Another living hell
by LizzyD91
Summary: Orihime is back from Hueco mundo and starts trying to get back to normal. everything seems to be going fine until she starts to get nightmares again, and the feeling of being followed is now an everyday thing. she soon starts seeing things that aren't really there or so that's what everyone else thinks. also would like to let you know this is a renjihime fanfic :)
1. Apperance

Ok so a while ago I started writing this story and never quit finished it, and I lost my laptop with the original chapters. so please read enjoy and let me know what you think about it. please leave your feedback it means a lot to me . oh and Bleach or any of its characters do not belong to me in any way even though I wish they would. Enjoy!

P.s these are written by points of view

ORIHIME

Sitting alone in her apartment, she sighed as she felt the sensation of being watched again. These last few days, she would always feel the presence of someone following her or being near her and when she would turn around expecting to see someone, no one was there. The sun was setting, making the sky was a whirlpool of colors; orange, red and pink in some places, it looked so beautiful. She walked over to her window and smiled as she opened it, welcoming the warm breeze that played with her hair on its way in. She leaned on the window sill, loosing herself in the warm colors, with the thought of an orange haired shinigami.

"Oi!" she snapped back to reality as the familiar voice called from above. Standing there on her neighbor's rooftop was Ichigo. "Ichigo?!" She exclaimed confused and embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks growing warm. "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to gain some control on her emotions. "Just making some rounds" he said as he looked around as if searching for somone. "Oh, would you like to come in?" she asked and waited for him to answer. As she watched his profile, his face had a stern look, as if something bothered him but she figured she could ask once he was inside. "Thanks but I should keep going, I still have to head over to Uraharas" Her smiled faltered a little and he noticed, "Maybe another day " he smiled at her and she smiled back "ok" she waved at him as he turned around and left.

ICHIGO

'I know I sensed someone' Ichigo thought to himself. Recently everyone has noticed a spiritual energy that would only be sensed for no more than a few seconds. Every time it appeared, it was near Orihime. "Bastards" he murmured to himself. 'If the Espada are trying to take her again I won't let them' he clenched his fists as he remembered the hell he lived when Orihime was taken. He kept his pace steady but the presence was already gone. "Dammit!" he grumbled. "Oh well, I guess I should head home" he turned towards his house. "Talking to yourself now?" he turned to the sound of Rukia's voice. "Rukia? What are you doing here?" "I'm on a mission, the soul society has reports of a different spiritual energy, unlike any before. It doesn't seem to be a shinigami, nor a hollow or an Espada. It doesn't seem to be a threat but me and nii-sama were sent to investigate" Ichigo listened and drew his brows together 'so I was right there is something here, we just don't know what it is' he thought to himself. They spoke for a little more before parting ways. Ichigo headed home and Rukia towards Uraharas, they would meet in the morning at the shop and figure out what was going on, standing under a light pole, a dark cloaked figure with his face covered by the shadows grinned and faded into the darkness.

Orihime

Sore and sleepy she got out of bed, rubbing her eyes and blinking to adjust to the morning sun "How could I have such a bad night?" she asked herself. She kept having these nightmares of someone towering over her bed just staring at her. Grinning to himself and just watching her as if taunting the terror he brought to her. She looked around her room, 'I thought the nightmares were over' she thought to herself. When she came back from Hueco mundo, she spent a couple of months with terrifying nightmares. Every night, Melony, Loly, Grimmjow and Aizen would appear in all of them, but she made it through and it had been at least 2 weeks that the nightmares stopped. The doorbell rang making her jump, feeling a little ridiculous of being frightened by a doorbell she made her way to the front door. "Yes?" she asked before peeking into the peephole. At first she couldn't see who it was and all of a sudden Grimmjow's face appeared, grinning at her. "Ah?!" she squeaked stumbling back and falling. Not losing sight of the door, afraid that it would burst open any minute now. "What are you doing here!" she shouted. She stood up and started to look for a way out. "Orihime?" the voice didn't belong to Grimjow, but Ishida. Confused she walked back slowly to the door "Are you ok?" He asked a bit loudly obviously concerned, she peeked again at the peephole and in fact Ishida was standing there with a worried expression. "Is everything alright, do I need to come in?" he asked as he pulled out his lock picking kit. "No! No!" she quickly opened the door, "Come in" she smiled at him reassuringly.

Immediately Ishida's face grew bright red, she tilted her head confused as he quickly turned around. "Did you just get up?" he asked his voice trembling a little bit. "You might want to change" he added quickly. She looked down at her pajamas and squeaked a bit remembering she only had a really small tank top and short boxers that were almost transparent. "I'm sorry, come in, I'll be out in a minute" she rushed back in to her room. "With my head in the clouds I forgot what I was wearing" she smiled remembering Ishida's face. She quickly changed and went to her living room to see why Ishida had come to visit.

ICHIGO

He watched as Ishida entered the apartment and waited for him to come out, how long had it been now? An hour? Hour and a half? What on earth could he be doing that it would take him so long? Finally he heard a couple of footsteps heading to the door, and heard them say their goodbyes. When Ishida was a couple blocks away Ichigo decided it was ok to approach him. "How long do you plan on following me?" the Quincy asked as he adjusted his glasses. "You know you can get those glasses fixed so you don't have to keep sliding them up your nose" Ichigo ignored the question. "Have you felt it too?" Ishida ignored him as well. "Yea, but just as it appears it disappears again, without giving me a chance to find out who or what it is" Ichigo sighed and looked over to Ishida. "Yea I've noticed that too, the only constant here is that Orihime is always present yet she is the only one oblivious to it" Ishida looked up at the sky. "The only thing we can do for now is keep an eye on her and see what happens" Ichigo spoke out and the Quincy nodded in agreement turning his back on Ichigo "yea that's all we can do for now" and they both walked away.

ORIHIME

Sweat beads were rolling down her forehead, feeling out of breath and grasping her covers as if her life depended on it she searched every inch of her room with her eyes. She felt her hair stick to her forehead and her neck, finally reassuring herself that she was in her room she relaxed a little. 'Again?' she asked herself 'why? I shouldn't feel this way anymore' she stood up and made her way to her bathroom. She left the door open and filled the tub with warm water, staring as it got fuller and fuller. Finally when she decided it was enough she took the little clothes she had off and stepped in. "ah, this feels so good" she said to herself. She dipped her head in just leaving above her nose out while she tried to think why she would be afraid again. It was just for a split second but it was enough for her to sense it, someone was there. This energy somehow felt familiar yet at the same time unrecognizable. Slowly she turned to her doorway and her eyes grew as wide as plates. Letting out a small gasp she tried best she could to cover herself. Thinking it was just a nightmare she closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them no one would be there. Slowly she opened them and there he was dressed in black pants and a red hoodie that coved his face but she knew that grin, she could recognize it anywhere. "Grimmjow?" she quivered a bit at the thought that he was here right now.

His grin grew wider as she backed towards the wall "no!" her voice was louder than she expected "you can't be here! This is just another dream!" she closed her eyes as she saw him reach out for her. Just that minute she heard someone bang on her front door. Quickly she looked up and Grimmjow was gone, confused she sat in her tub for a couple of seconds trying to figure out if what had happened was real or just a result of sleepless nights. "Orihime!" someone shouted her name. "Are you ok?" still dazed by what happened she couldn't react. She heard her door smash open but she didn't care, she just stared at the hallway expecting Grimmjow to appear again. "Orihime!" she heard her name being shouted again and all she could do was look up at the orange haired boy standing in her bathroom doorway. She looked into his eyes and felt her eyes water and the tears starting to overflow and rolling down her cheeks.


	2. Revealed

Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter, I appreciate all of them. Many of you have been asking if this is an ichihime or Grimmjow x Orihime and I'm sorry to say it's neither. This story is renjihime, I know it wasn't clear because Renji didn't appear in the first chapter but he does in this one, if you're not into this pairing please give it a chance and enjoy this chapter. Leave feedback on how I can make it better. Thanks!

ICHIGO

Restless he got out of bed and put his shoes on "some fresh air ought to do me some good" he climbed out his window and landed on the floor with a soft thud. With no real direction where to he was headed he walked aimlessly until he realized that he was standing outside Orihime's apartment. He was about to leave when he felt it again, that spiritual pressure but this time it was different, there was something wrong and he knew it. On pure instinct he ran up to her front door and hesitated for just a second "You can't be here! This is just another dream" he heard her voice and he could tell she was frightened. He banging on the front door with his fist he called out to her, imagining the worst as he burst in and rushed to the only light source in the apartment. "Orihime!" he called out before reaching her, when he did, he stood at the doorway just staring at her. She looked so broken, and for some reason it made his heart ache, the sadness mixed with the fear she showed on her face made him reach out to her without realizing it….

ORIHIME

She didn't know if she was going crazy or what was happening, ever since that night she kept seeing Grimmjow. Every time it was just a glimpse or in the corner of her eye but he was there. She hadn't told anyone that she had been seeing things, she was afraid that they would think she was going crazy. She sighed and closed her eyes as she remembered Grimmjow reaching out to her in the tub, right after Ichigo burst in and tried to comfort her, hugging her and telling her it was going to be ok. Soon after, he realized she didn't have any clothes on and ran out to her living room waiting for her to change "I'm so sorry Orihime!" he kept apologizing that night, and she kept telling him it was ok, that it was her fault for not answering him. He never did tell her why he was at her house at that time of night, oh well, at this point she didn't really care. She was paranoid all the time, looking in every direction and at the same time she was too afraid to do so. Feeling frustrated and useless about not being able to do anything made it worst. Giving up, she made her way through school, she wasn't able to focus at all and every class seemed to be a blur. If it wasn't for Ishida's notes she would be clueless as to what the topics where on at school. Everyone outside was in a hurry to leave. to distract herself a bit she tried to keep her mind busy with the trip to the market and what buy, maybe something sweet.

That's when it happened in the crowd of people she saw them, the hatred in those eyes that she would never forget. The beating she gave her while she was in Hueco mundo. Loly. Staring right back at her, smiling and enjoying Orihime's reaction, the horror on Orihime's face made obvious. Frozen on the spot, she blinked a couple of times and yet Loly remained there, watching her, then Loly turned to look at another direction and Orihime followed her gaze. On the rooftop of one of the buildings stood Grimmjow and Menoly looking down at her, both of their expressions unreadable. They gave Loly a signal and Orihime realized it was an ambush 'no! Melony and Loly won't care if anyone gets hurt as long as they get what they want. I have to get away from all these people' and without thinking, Orihime ran away, she ran from everyone, from the crowds, from her friends to the loneliest place she could find. She ran as fast as she could with only one thing on her mind, Ichigo.

ICHIGO

School was over and he quickly headed over to Uraharas and met up with rukia and Byakuya. They were catching up on how things were going on in the soul society and how everyone was doing when chad and Ishida came in. They all sat down and were about to discuss what was going on when they sensed it, three spiritual energies at the same place, near school and moving fast. Everyone was stunned, looking at each other without saying a word, this was the longest they had been able to feel the presence of just one and now there were three of them. Then came the bucket of cold water, Orihime was using her power. Without a word they all ran out and headed in her direction 'Dammit! What the hell?! I was supposed to keep watch on her. Of all the days I kept close….' Ichigo hurried in front of the others, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

ORIHIME

She was out of breath and all she was doing was using her santen kesshun. "Tired already?" Loly teased her "were just getting started" she smiled wickedly back. Too fast for her to react Loly slammed Orihime against the wall "why are you here? What do you want from me?" Orihime barely managed to speak "what do you mean? Don't you remember? It's your fault Aizen isn't here anymore. It's your fault he didn't need us anymore" Loly slammed Orihime once again, she could tell that with each word Loly would get angrier and angrier. She understood, even if Aizen wasn't here anymore Loly and Melony were still loyal to him. What about Grimmjow? Just as she thought that pain shot through her wrist down her arm and up her shoulder, Loly was twisting it in a way it shouldn't. "Don't you remember? It's because of you that we are stuck like this you little bitch" Loly clenched her fist and smashed the wall right next to Orihime's face. She was thrown on the ground. Loly towered over her, kicking her nonstop until she could no longer feel the pain. She felt tired and everything around her started to get blurry, she felt being lifted by her shirt and thinks she was punched a couple of times but her mind was so fuzzy she wouldn't know. She saw everything change, they were now on top of the roof, no one is around but she can distinguish the colors of construction signs. They weren't so high up but if she fell from here she wouldn't know the damage she would take. Too tired to try to struggle she just limped, all the strength from her body gone. "Orihime!" was the last thing she remembered before everything started to fade until there was complete darkness and nothing else.

ICHIGO

He was shocked for a second, the image before him made his blood go ice cold. Loly held a lifeless body of Orihime over the ledge of a building. "Orihime!" he yelled but no response not even a twitch, nothing. 'Oh no! Dammit! What the hell?! Am I too late? No!" he stepped forward and noticed it wasn't just Loly, there were two other people but he couldn't tell who it was. All he was focused now was Orihime. Just as he was going to take another step Melony grinned and looked at him "you want this?" she taunted "well catch!" she let Orihime go, and without a second to loose Ichigo dashed over to catch her. He caught her without a problem, she was so light, but she didn't respond, she didn't make a sound. Just then Rukia, Byakuya, chad and Ishida caught up "what happened is Orihime alright?" rukia asked "quick there are three of those bastards!... one of them is Melony….. But you should be able to catch them" Ichigo answered quickly, all four looked at each other and without a second to lose they nodded and headed out to look for them. Looking down at her for the first time he realized the damage, her lips were starting to swell, her cheek was bruised and she had a couple of cuts and scrapes on her forehead. He laid her down and saw that under her shirt her skin was red, purple and black in some areas. "Dammit!" he stood up and punched the wall in frustration. Looking down at her he bent down and scooped her up gently, she felt so fragil. Carefully he headed over to Uraharas to have Orihime taken care of.

Once Orihime was cared for by Yoruichi a couple of hours had passed by, everyone sat down at the table to discuss what to do, just as they were about to start "Hey what the hell is going on?!" Renji walked in and everyone turned to look at him "Renji?" rukia asked confused. "What are you doing here?" "What didn't the captain tell you?" everyone looked around and noticed that Byakuya wasn't there "he's gone" chad stated "you didn't even realize he left?!" Renji practically shouted. "Well we were taking care of Orihime and we didn't notice until now" "oh yea, the captain told me what happened today but I don't understand why those bastards got away with you guys out there chasing them" a bit irritated Ichigo spoke up "look it wasn't so easy, as soon as we were on their trails their spiritual energy disappeared into nothing" after filling Renji in on everything that had happened they all sat quietly thinking. "so what now?" chad asked "well I think the best thing now would be to keep someone with Orihime 24/7, in her condition she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Meanwhile the rest of us keep looking until we find them "Ishida adjusted his glasses "Well there's no way in hell I won't be looking for those bastards, they have to pay what they did to Orihime" Ichigo spoke out clenching his fists "and I have direct orders to be on top of this mission" rukia added "I can't do it 24/7" chad interjected. "I can't either for certain reasons" Ishida replied shyly remembering the morning he saw her in her pajamas, he didn't know how to act around her and it would just end up being awkward. "That leaves you Renji" Ichigo stared at him "what? Why me?! I barely even talk to her and now you want me to stay with her 24/7?!" "Yes" rukia answered and got up "I imagine you were sent here to assist me weren't you?" "Yea…" "Well this is where I need your help… unless you want me to tell nii-sama that you didn't want to cooperate?" "wha… alright fine" resigned Renji stood up and looked at Ichigo "don't worry, I'll take care of her" "mmm" Ichigo nodded in approval and felt a little bit relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo I've had people ask me to make this a ichihime and I apologize but this is a renjihime. Here is the next chapter please let me know what you think, leave your feedback, it's important to me. Give renjihime a chance at first I wasn't a big fan but I fell in love with it just as ichihime. And bleach does not belong to me nor do the characters in any way.

Orihime

Her body felt heavy, it hurt to move and her eyes didn't want to open. Everything was quiet, she couldn't hear anything, forcing her eyelids to open slowly, she lay there for a couple of minutes, staring at her ceiling, trying to remember how she got here. The only thing she could remember was Ichigo calling out to her and then everything went black. Sitting up carefully and painfully, she grabbed her ribs, and sat on the edge of her bed. 'That's right, Loly' she remembered her encounter and looked around her room. Her throat felt like sandpaper, she tried to swallow but couldn't manage. Carefully getting off the bed she made her way to the kitchen, she filled a glass of water and only managed a couple of drinks, it was too painful to swallow no matter how little it was. 'Well it helps a little' she thought to herself. Making her way back she saw something dark next to her door and froze, for a minute she didn't know what to do. It looked like it was slumped over and as much as she tried she couldn't make out who it was. She stepped back quietly to the kitchen and saw there was a big thick pot on her stove. She picked it up carefully and walked up to the slumped figure. With all her might she lifted the pot up and swung with everything she had...

"Ah!" she recognized the voice but didn't have time to react, next thing she knew she was knocked down and Renji towered over her with Zabimaru way to close to her throat for comfort. Pain shot through all her body but she was too shocked to say anything. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled it didn't appear that he recognized her, after a little moment of silence she let out a small "Renji?" immediately she heard "Orihime?!" once he realized it was her he quickly withdrew Zabimaru and carefully picked her up.

Renji

"You should be resting, what are you doing up so late?" he asked in a softer voice. "I was thirsty" she barely managed to say, her voice was so raspy it hurt him just hearing her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" she said after he carried and sat her down on her bed "that little thing? don't worry nothing happened" he smiled and flinched a little when he rubbed his hand over the forming bump. 'Has she lost weight? It was almost as if I didn't carry anything. Then again, she has been out for almost two weeks' he stared at her and she must have noticed because she started twitching nervously. Realizing it, he tried to think of a way, anything to break the awkwardness between them "Here" he went to turn on the light "ah" Orihime gasped a little and quickly covered her eyes "oh sorry" Renji quickly shut off the lights "sorry" he apologized again "don't worry" she placed her hands on her lap and smiled at him softly. "Could you tell me what happened?" she asked him. "Mmm" he nodded and told her how Ichigo caught her but nobody was able to find Loly, but that there were three suspects and only one was identified. "I know who the other two are" she spoke in a small quiet voice "what?" he asked focusing on her "I know who the other two are" she repeated "Really? That's great you can tell us so it'll be easier for us to catch them". There was a moment of silence and he watched her, the low glow of the light from out her window let him see the fear that started to creep on her face. She lifted her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly placing her chin to rest on top.

Orihime

She hadn't told anyone it was Grimmjow who visited her the night Ichigo burst into her bathroom. Without realizing it her mind went back to the bathroom with Grimmjow looming over her then back to the place where Loly beat her unconscious. Would they come back once she was alone? Are they waiting for the opportunity to beat her senseless again? Why? What do they want from me? She had so many questions and emotions swirling inside her head.

Renji

Renji watched as tears started to roll down her checks. 'Oh hell, what did I do? Only an idiot like me would ask something like that after everything she's gone through' "I'm sorry, you should be getting rest, not interrogated by an idiot like me" he walked over and patted her head "get some rest ok?" he smiled down at her and the look she gave him made something tug at his heart. She looked like a lost child, those big eyes brimming with tears looking straight at him. How could he leave her here by herself? "No!" she pleaded he could tell it hurt her to talk and she looked frightened "I don't want to be alone" she managed in a smaller voice. Confused he looked at her again, somehow he couldn't help but smile at her "don't worry you won't be alone"

Orihime

She kept her eyes on him, she had never seen Renji smile like that. It made her feel more at ease, a little safer and she liked it. She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and smiled back at him "thank you" she whispered. He nodded and walked over to the corner of her room, where he could watch the door and keep an eye on her. She offered some blankets and pillows and made himself comfortable, well as much as he could. She lay facing him, watching him sitting there, soon the fatigue took over making her relax, knowing that she would be safe with Renji watching over her.


	4. Reappearance

Hey guys, sorry it's taken me a while to post up a new chapter. I have this writer block which just won't go away. it makes me happy to see the reviews I have received. In order to make up for not updating frequently I'll leave you guys a long chapter which I hope you like. And in case you didn't know bleach doesn't belong to me in any way nor do the characters. Anyways on to the story

It had been a couple of days now since Orihime woke up and no appearance had been made by any of the espada. Everyone was still on their guards but no one had any luck in finding clues as to where the espada where hiding.

Orihime

Her body was still sore and she did her best to hide her bruises, not letting even Yoruichi see them, telling her that she no longer had them. She was walking to school with Ishida on one side and chad on the other making her feel very noticeable. She tried to convince them that she didn't need an escort and that school wouldn't be normal with them trailing her everywhere but they didn't listen. Resigned she let out a soft sigh and carried on, there was nothing she could do. After they saw how bruised her face was they took up the duty to watch after her to and from school.

School felt longer than normal and she kept wishing for it to end. She had plans to go over to Urahara's shop for a remedying tea which he had been giving her ever since she woke up. It helped her, it subdued the pain and helped her body relax and she also noticed that her bruises were disappearing a lot faster.

Finally school was over, chad and Ishida were walking Inue to Urahara's. Once arriving at the doorstep she dismissed them and walked inside. "Ah, Orihime. You're here" Urahara welcomed her as she stepped through the door. "Mmm, thank you" she smiled at him and nodded. They sat down and her tea cup was already in front of her. "I would like to ask for a favor" Orihime quietly spoke still looking down at her cup. "Mmm? "Oh? Really? What is it?" Urahara spoke with a wide smile on his face.

Renji

It's been a couple of weeks with no sightings and no one has sensed the presence of the espada. Orihime seems to be more at ease, maybe it's the tea or maybe it could be something Urahara says to her but ever since she started to spend those extra couple of hours there she doesn't seem so worried anymore. It even seems that she has settled down on her own routine, she goes to school and heads directly to Urahara's, after a couple of hours they head home. She doesn't allow Renji to stay with her while she's at the shop and that makes him wonder why. Still as long as she is being watched there is no danger in leaving her for a couple of hours and Urahara is very capable of taking care of her. They spent every day together and the only times they would be apart was when she was at school or Urahara's shop.

'I should be heading back now it's getting late' he turned to look at the other side of town. Orihime is still at Urahara's but she would probably be wanting to head home. He started to make his way jumping swiftly over the rooftops. He arrived and greeted Urahara and Yoruichi, they said goodnight started their walk home. "How are you feeling today?" Renji asked nervously. Lately he found himself feeling nervous around her but he figured it was because the time they had to spend together. He got a warm smile with a soft "a lot better, thank you" he could tell she was happy, she started to hum, with a small smile on her face.

She hummed all the way home, it somehow soothed him. He smiled as they made their way up to Orihime's front door. "You're in for a treat tonight Abarai-kun" catching him off guard he snapped his redden face towards her. She was busy with unlocking the door so she couldn't see how priceless his reaction was. "w-what?!" he exclaimed. "Yea I found a new recipe for a sweet desert" 'oh that's what she was talking about' feeling like a pervert because his mind went to a completely different place. Once the words sank in, he clenched his stomach, he knew Orihime tried but some of her meals were really hard to swallow, she would spend hours in the kitchen doing who knows what. Stepping inside he sat on the sofa, while Orihime made her way to the kitchen. He was starting to doze off when he heard her steps coming closer. "Abarai-kun" he heard her whisper. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hey, are you done?" he asked mentally preparing himself for what was to come. "Yea come one" she led him to the kitchen grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Her hand felt so small and it was so warm, he looked down and his hand was a lot bigger in comparison to him. She sat him down at a little counter and went to the other side. She took a seat and placed a bowl in between them "Oh, let me grab some spoons" she got up and quickly retrieved them, taking her seat again. She scooped up a white creamy substance with what looked like strawberries and put it in front of him "here" she smiled and closed her eyes. He was stunned for a minute, in front of him he had Orihime looking radiant, with one of those smiles that lit up her face. He felt his heart beat go up to a thousand miles an hour. He quickly stood up "I have to go scout first!" he semi shouted and flew out the door. 'What the hell was that?!' he said to himself when he was around the block. 'Such an idiot' he scorned himself more.

Orihime

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and Renji wasn't there anymore, she heard the door close and footsteps going down the stairway. She frowned and thought to herself 'does it smell funny?" she sniffed it and didn't sense anything wrong. She sat there wondering when she heard a soft click and figured Renji came back and was locking the door. After a short period of silence she cautiously stood up and walked towards the living room. "Abarai-kun?" she called out softly. She peeked her head around but didn't see anyone, she walked into the living room and didn't notice anything out of place. "Hmm…must be my imagination" she said to herself and turned around. She dropped the spoon she was carrying when she saw someone in her doorway to the kitchen "hey, longtime no see" followed by a wide grin. "Grimmjow" she whispered. She didn't see anyone else around but she was sure Menoly and Loly were near. "What do you want?" she stood straight and erased any sense of fear she had felt once. "What? No greetings?" he smirked and stepped closer to her. She stared at him, determination in her eyes not to back down.

"Guess not. But it doesn't matter, we just need you to do us a favor" he paused as if to think what he was going to say. "We need you to—""just tell her what we want and get it over with" Loly appeared out of nowhere coming from Orihime's room "Loly?!" Orihime exclaimed a little surprised, she didn't sense any kind of spiritual pressure so she was sure Grimmjow was alone. "Surprised?" Menoly asked coming out from behind Loly. 'Oh no, this could be bad' Orihime thought. "For some reason your face is one of the few things we can remember" Loly stepped closer to her. Reaching out to grab her by her hair, Orihime quickly moved out of the way. "Oh?" Loly smiled and turned to Orihime once again. A lot faster and with more force she reached out for Orihime but once again Orihime was out of her reach. "Learned a few tricks did ya bitch?" ignoring her Orihime spoke out "what do you mean few things you can remember?" "We only have bits and pieces of memory and the most recent ones are you, we know you were some kind of prisoner of ours and for some reason I hated you which means you did this to us!" Loly reached out and was able to make contact with Orihime's cheek. Snickering Loly delivered a second punch only to have Orihime move away. "koten zanshun!" Orihime aimed her attack. "Ow! That actually hurt you bitch!" full of rage and anger Loly lunged herself at Orihime. A little proud of herself Orihime was glad she took those extra hours with Urahara.

Renji

"What the hell am I doing?" Renji looked up into the night sky "why the hell am I running away for?" turning back towards Orihime he sensed her spiritual pressure it seemed like everything was fine. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he was almost there, all of a sudden appeared the energy of one of the espada. "No!" quickening his pace he hurried to her.

Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Urahara all turned their heads as they sensed the espada and quickly headed towards the source, all and everyone with a hurried pace and a sense of dread.


	5. Encounter

Hey guys sorry for not updating as frequently as I would like. Here is the new chapter and thank you for your reviews they mean a lot to me without further ado here is the chapter. Oh and bleach doesn't belong to me in any way.

Orihime

Everything seemed slow motion to her, Urahara and Yorouchi taught her how evade, read and predict her enemy's next move. Even if she was just barely fast enough to dodge, it seemed to piss Loly off quite a bit. "Stay still you bitch!" Loly yelled full of rage missing another punch directly into the wall. Orihime couldn't help but feel a little victorious at this, "what's so funny!" Loly yelled again throwing another vain punch. Up until now Grimmjow hadn't made a move to step in but he spoke up "hurry and grab her we have company heading our way" he straightened up from the wall he was leaning on looking towards Orihime's front door. This distracted Orihime and gave menoly a chance to punch her in the stomach. Pain filled her body it felt as if she had been hit by a car and had the air knocked out of her lungs. "Menoly you stay with me, Loly take her and get out of here!" Grimmjow smiled as if anticipating, he looked like a child eagerly waiting for a gift. The only person Orihime knew would provoke this kind of reaction from him would be…. "Ichigo" Orihime said to herself. Catching Loly off-guard "Koten Zanshun" Orihime made her move and was heading to her bedroom but she was cut off by Menoly "Loly isn't alone" the coldness in her eyes froze Orihime on the spot. In Loly she could see emotion even if it was just rage, but Menoly didn't have anything there, just emptiness. Taking her in a choke hold but not tight enough to make her pass out, Loly started pushing her towards the wall. Punching a huge hole through it.

Renji

He heard the explosion and the dust coming from Orihime's apartment, starting to panic he hurried towards it. Just as he was about to make it Grimmjow and Loly appeared before him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Renji demanded. Searching the scene below him to see if he could find Orihime "We just came to play" Grimmjow smiled "but I don't see my play date anywhere, he's just running a little late isn't he" Grimmjow smiled more as he saw the anger building up in Renji "If its strawberry boy you want, then why not go to him and leave Orihime alone!" Renji was ready to draw Zabimaru when he heard behind him "Renji! Where is Orihime?" only fueling his rage more he turned to Ichigo "this is your fault you idiot" Renji grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his robes "My fault? Weren't you supposed to stay with her?" Ichigo pushed Renji back. Taken back by Ichigo's words, Renji knew he was right "I…I…" Renji was at a loss for words "stop your fighting. Right now we have something more important than who is at fault" Rukia stepped in between the two. All three of them looked up at the two espada.

"Well it seems as if this girl is more valuable than we thought" Menoly said in a matter of fact tone. "Yea looks like it, but we have different plans for her" Grimmjow said with malice in his voice. Out of the corner of his eyes renji spoted movement, there he saw Orihime struggling to break loose of Loly's hold "Orihime!" he yelled to her and tried to make way to her "renji!" she yelled back a small smile on her face and relieved to see him. Even in these circumstances he was happy to see that reaction from her, her eyes then diverted and he felt a pang as he heard her cry for ichigo. "Don't worry Orihime, these bastards aren't going anywhere. "No, we weren't planning on leaving" Grimmjow inserted "Me and Menoly are staying to play, Loly on the other hand has a date and wants to go to a more private place. Don't you?" Grimmjow looked down and without sparing a second Loly shot out like a bullet. "Orihime!" Renji yelled only to have Menoly step in front of him. "I can't let you leave" she spoke in a dead tone, no emotion whatsoever "My, my what a predicament" Urahara appeared behind her "I actually wanted to have a little fun with you guys" quickly Menoly put some distance between them it was now Urahara Youruichi and Renji facing her "Abarai you should hurry and catch up" that was all Renji needed to dart out of there hot on Loly's trail.

ORIHIME

The grip on her was getting tighter, making it harder for her to breath. She felt her consciousness fading in and out. After a short while Loly stopped on a rooftop loosening her grip a little letting more oxygen reach Orihime's lungs. "You don't remember what happened?" Orihime remembered something about them only remembering her face. "What do you care?" Loly snapped back deciding where to go. "I can help" Orihime tried to choke out as Loly squeezed her throat once again. "I know you can, otherwise why would we go through the trouble of getting you?" Orihime tried to think how having her could benefit them, but she couldn't come up with anything. "Do you remember the last night in the castle?" Orihime asked carefully as to not infuriate Loly anymore. "The..last night?" Loly repeated and suddenly let go of Orihime. Loly grabbed her head in pain and crouched down grunting "It hurts! I can't!... ahhh!" reaching out for Orihime she pushed her towards a wall where Orihime slammed into. Something snapped maybe her shoulder dislocated or it could have been all the bones in her body. Wow that hurt but she was focused on a small vial that was in Loly's hand. There was a purple liquid in it with little bits of something black swirling in it. It was as if she was being hypnotized by it. Menoly stepped closer to her avoiding to look at the vile, "Here it's a gift" Loly smiled mischievously. Orihime couldn't look away she knew she was in danger but she couldn't rip her eyes off that vial. "If you value your life in any way you'll step away from her..NOW!" Renji's voice echoed through the silent night. She snapped out of it but it was too late Loly had took Orihime's hand and placed the vial in it squeezing Orihime's hand with force to break it. Pieces of glass sunk into her palm but she stared at the liquid it was absorbing into her skin, looking for little cuts to slither inside "I said get away!" Renji yelled "roar Zabimaru!" he took out his zanpakuto. In a flash of an eye Loly was gone.

Back with Ichigo and the rest

Grimmjow and Menoly looked in the direction which Renji had taken off too. They both stood as if listening and Grimmjow had a grin that gave everybody the chills "well as fun as I was having, we have to go but don't worry we'll be back sooner than you think" with that they disappeared, literally they were gone. "What?" Ichigo looked confused "No! Do you think something happened to Orihime?!" they all headed towards Renji but found him heading towards them. Carrying Orihime in his arms and a worried expression on his face. "Orihime!" Ichigo hurried towards them "what happened?!" Ichigo looked at Renji "I…I didn't make it on time" "what?" Ichigo looked down at Orihime she looked pale and now that he thought about it he couldn't feel her spiritual energy. "Orihime!" Ichigo yelled and took her from Renji's arms. Urahara stood in front of him "don't worry Kurosaki" "don't worry?!" Ichigo said in disbelief "we just have to find the cure" Urahara said in a non-chantly tone. "Cure? To what? How do you know?" Renji stepped in "she absorbed a poison that lets her spiritual energy drain out of her and doesn't let her retain it. The poisons effect won't stop until she is completely out spiritual energy" "How do you know so much?" Ichigo asked looking at him suspicion on his face. Urahara turned his back and spoke " how could I not know something that I made"


	6. Hidden

Sorry guys, Ive been gone for so long. i lost all my progress along with my internet and hadnt been able to afford it again untill now. so I think I've made you wait long enough so here is the next chapter. and like i have said Bleach doesn' belot belong to me in any way.

Eveyone gathered at Urahara's shop, while once again Yoruichi attended Orihimes condition. Urahara was no where to be found and everyone felt impatient not knowing what was going to happen.

"well I managed to put a block on her spiritual energy" Yoruichi said as she stepped out to join the others.

"so she will be ok?" Ichigo asked steping closer to her

"No, not unless Urahara finds that cure" she replied

"But you just said you put a block on her Spiritual Energy" rukia piped in

"Yes but that only makes her Spiritual Energy flow slower than normal so all I did was buy us a bit more time"

They all felt even more frustrated than before "where the hell is Urahara? He's the one that made the poison so he should know how to stop it!" renji exclaimed.

"Oh? I didn't Know I would be missed so much" Urahara appeared from behind everyone

"Finally you show up! where the hell have you been?" Ichigo walks up toward him

"Well I had some things to do" he smiled mischeiviously

"I'm guessing you came back with the cure to save Orihime?" Rukia asked

"Well not precisley but I am working on it, for the meantime all we can do is wait"

"Wait? for how long? untill her spiritual energy is gone?" Renji was feeling like he was about to snap

"No, if all goes well I should find the cure before that happens" Urahara turned to walk inside but stopped "for now i think all of you should go home and rest" and with that he disappeared inside.

"There's no point in you staying here all night, Orihime is safe for the moment and she has a little spare time. so as Urahara said go rest and we will all meet here in the morning" Yoruichi said to everyone.

"I think Renji should still be in charge of her" Rukia spoke as everyone was getting ready to leave

"Renji? He couldnt stop them from her getting caught in the first place!" Ichigo yelled looking back at him with angry eyes

"No different than when i got here! she was beaten to a pulp with you watching over her!" Renji yelled back placing a hand on his hilt

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to Yoruichi "this isn't the time or the place to behave like children, go rest. EVERYONE. I will not repeat myself again"

Everyone just looked at eachother and one by one started leaving, rukia and ichigo headed in the same direction and Yoruichi headed inside just as Urahara was coming out again. "Abarai" he smiled "I'm glad you haven't left" Renji just looked at him without saying a word "follow me and bring Orihime. He looked confused for a moment and then spoke up.

"Is it ok to move her as she is?"

"She's alot stronger than what you think"

"Abarai" Renji turned to a soft, weak voice from the door

"Orihime!" he rushed towards her and tried to help her but she just held her hand out in front of him "I'm fine, just a little weak but I'll be ok" she smiled up at him

"You will regain your strenght soon Orihime, with that syrup you drank, it will slowly disperse the poison and let it seep through your pores, while that is happening you will have to be secluded because you will be in pain and unable to move" Urahara told her in a stern voice

Both her and Renji looked at him

"I'm just kidding" Urahara smiled and laughed but wasn't fast enought to dodge the flower pot thrown at his face.

"Now's not the time for jokes" Yoruichi said while clutching her fists

"Yes, how silly of me" Urahara said painfully whil laying on the ground

ORIHIME

She had to let Renji carry her to wherever Yoruichi was leading them, she couldn't move fast enough and Yoruichi had said it would be dangerous for them to be in the open with her in that condition. she felt nervous at first but slowly started to let her body loose, Renjis arms felt so strong, they made her feel so little in them . she looked up at him and admired his worried expresion, he looked so distraught. his broad shoulders followed and his chest felt so firm she could feel the warmth coming from his body. Snapping out of her thoughts she clutched to his robe closing her eyes, this was all an involuntary and she felt him stop. She looked up to see him staring at her "Is something wrong? Are you in pain? he asked "No, Im fine, really" she assured him. From the distance she heard Yoruichi yell at him to hurry up and pick up the pace.

Her eyelids soon started to feel heavy and as much as she fought it she couldnt keep awake, the smell of renji sorrounded her and the warm breeze of the night was just enough to make her give way to her fatigue. They kept traveling watching the city line grow farther and farther, where the darkness was more than in the city. The stars filled the sky, or at least you could see them better out here and the air was calm and welcoming with the sound of small bugs making you feel like you were in the most secluded place ever. Renji still had no idea where they were going and without warning Yoruichi came to a stop "We're here" she said and looked over to an empty cluster of houses, some flickers of light here and there.

"what are we doing here?" renji asked confuesed

"this will be a safe house for you and Orihime, we need to keep her hidden untill we know why Grimmjow and the others are looking for her."

"But what protection can she have in a small village? even if its far away if she needs to hide there will be no where to go" Renji replied

"if you cant see it then neither will the espada"

Renji was more confuesed than ever. "what are yo..." he couldnt finish his question all of a sudden a little house appeared behind them

"This will be your safe house, its nothing big but has the essentials for you to stay for a while"

They both walked in, there was a little living room that had a couch, coffee table, a small t.v and a large window, followed by the kitchen with just a stove, fridge and sink. Following down a little hallway it led him to a bathroom attached to a small windowless room. Was he supposed to stay here with Orihime?

"Yes, you will. The espada will expect either ichigo, ishida, chad or anyone else to be with Orihime to protect her. You will be the last person they expect" Yoruichi answered his question. He didnt know why but those words kind of hurt a little

"Mmm" Renji nodded

"You should put her to rest" Yoruichi motioned towards the bedroom. That's right, he forgot he was even carrying her. he looked down at her and it seemed like she had been asleep for a while. He walked slowly towards the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. She moved around abit and seemed to finally be comfortable "Kurosaki-kun" she whispered softly. he frowned a little, she always said this yet why was it bothering him today? not wanting to wake her up he slowly started to walk out "Please don't leave me alone Abarai-Kun" she whispered slowly. He turned around quickly to see she had sitten up even though she wasnt completly awake but half dazzed. "Don't worry i won't" he patted her head and helped her lay down again. He walked out to living room to find Yoruichi gone. A little piece of paper that read

Keep her safe, no one will be able to find you here. We will tell everyone we had to move her to a safer place and you had to return to the soul society, we already informed your captain of the situation and has agreed to comply

-Urahara

ps. don't be a bad boy :P

"That man" renji grunted as he balled the paper up in his fist "of course I wouldnt do anything like that.


	7. serenity

Hey guys I'm so sorry for taking so long with these updates I will do my best to update sooner. Like I've said before your reviews are important to me. So please don't hesitate to write a review, good or bad I receive them with pleasure.

ORIHIME

She woke up and sat on her bed, her head throbbed and she felt so light headed. Slowly she stood up and squinted but her eyes couldn't adjust to the darkness, the walls felt so cold and she could feel panic starting to rise. With a little more rush she started to feel and walk against the wall. ' no! I cant be back! I cant be back!' Her mind started to play tricks on her mind, making her worst case scenario come true, she was back in Hueco Mundo. ' I have to get out! I cant be trapped in here again!' Fighting against the darkness she felt her way around the room, she tiptoed afraid to make a sound alerting anyone that she was awake. Suddenly she felt something cold and round fit perfectly in the palm of her hand, very carefully she turned it. The door opened soundlessly, letting a little bit of light in and allowing her see the shapes around her. It wasn't much light but it was better than nothing. She turned back and looked into the room and saw a small bed and a dresser next to it. Turning back she took a deep breath and stepped outside, she saw a small corridor and at the end a small light source. She started to make her way towards it. She peeked around the corner and saw a living room set up, with a huge window that had dark curtans but there was a silver lining going down the middle. She walked up to it and took a look, the light was coming from the moon, she looked around and saw nothing but trees and fields and in the distance a couple of houses. She smiled relieved, this wasn't her nightmare come true. Without taking notion of the time she stood there looking out the window enjoying the solitude and peace of the moment.

RENJI

He breathed in the fresh, crispy, cool air as he adjusted himself in the tree branch. The sky looked so clear and the stars were so bright, he felt so at ease here. He looked down towards the small house, all the lights were still off so he imagined Orihime hadn't woken up yet. It had been a couple of days now and all she would do was sleep and in a half conscious state eat and drink, but he doubted she would remember any of it. He smiled to himself and that had been happening a lot lately. Every time Orihime crossed his mind, a smile would creep up unwillingly. If that wasn't odd enough Orihime would be on his mind a lot more than he would like. Quietly he jumped off the branch and started to head to the house, he liked this; enjoying the atmosphere around him, the small insects making a melody which made smile even wider as he looked towards the house. That's when he saw her, Orihime was watching him from the window and she looked so lovely. The pale moonlight making all her features soft, her eyes glistening from the moonlight and a small smile on her face. It literally took his breath away, he stopped and couldn't look away, it was as if he was in a trance. Suddenly looked surprised then smiled her normal smile and waved at him to come in. He composed himself as much as he could but he felt nervous as hell and fidgety. He walked up to the front door, just as he was about to turn the knob, the door opened and Orihime popped her head out "Abarai-kun" she smiled and opened up the door to let him in.

As he walked past her he saw her trembling a bit and stopped mid step. "Orihimi, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong" she smiled up and looked at him "let's make something to eat, I'm starving"

He clenched his fist to his stomach, memories of Orihime's dishes came to mind. "wouldn't you rather go see if we can buy something in the village" he chuckled nervously. Orihime placed a finger to her chin and thought about it "well, I'm pretty sure we have no food here, and besides….. it would be a good chance to get to know the village" "good so let's get going" Renji grabbed her hand and gently tugged her out of the house. They weren't that far from the house when something crashed into Renji sending him flying into a tree. Orihime then felt herself being lifted, the scent that surrounded her familiar just as the arms holding her against them. She looked up and her heart skipped a beat. "Kurosaki-kun" she said quietly. He didn't even look at her, all he could look at was Renji who was upside down at the base of a tree, starting to get up. He looked so mad and fierce.

"You bastard! Who the hell are you to disappear with Orihime like that?!"

"what?... What the hell are you talking about you idiot?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"you get dumber and dumber by the day I just told you I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yoruichi said that you were sent back to the soul society but Urahara told me the truth, he told me that the next morning after Inoue was injured you were gone with her!"

"that man, I swear I'm gunna kill him" (far away Urahara sneezes and gets the shivers) "and you really believed what that old bastard told you?"

Ichigo recalls when Urahara told him about Renji and Orihime how he hid behind his fan, but still his anger at the thought that Renji could be capable of something as stupid as taking Orihime without telling anyone wouldn't let him see the mischievous intent of Urahara.

"That doesn't matter! Why did you leave without telling anyone?!"

"ummm… Kurosaki-kun you can put me down now" Orihime said quietly feeling awkward between the two. Ichigo looked down at her and smiled while placing her down.

"look, let's go find something to eat and I can tell you everything" Renji said as he walked towards Orihime. Ichigo just watched as he reached grabbed her hand and started walking towards the village leaving Ichigo with a look of confusion.


End file.
